Big time Dreams(One shot)
by regulartimerush
Summary: El último show de los chicos a llegado & tendrán que dar un show para recordar


_Big time Dreams._

-Los reflectores brillaban, los fans pedían una & otra vez un poco de atención, sus manos sudaban, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus corazones latían una & otra vez. Pero ignorando todo aquello sus sueños se habían cumplido estar sobre aquel hermoso escenario, sus ropas era perfectas, sus cabellos lucían fantásticos, sus sonrisas hacían suspirar a cualquier chica cerca de ellos.

Finalmente aquella gigantesca cortina se abrió dando paso a los cuatro simples chicos de Minnesota.

-Está es nuestra noche chicos.-Comento sonriente James observando cada rincón de aquel gran escenario-.

-Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a hacer lo que mejor hacían & lo que más disfrutaban regalarles a sus fans una sonrisa. La música comenzó a sanar, ellos se movían & cantaban a su ritmo. Las fans gritaban una, y otra y otra vez sus nombres "Logan, Kendall, James & Carlos" resonaban una & otra vez atreves de los parlantes.

Por desgracia el fin de aquella mágica noche llego, el cuarteto agotado luego de una gran experiencia llena de satisfacción.

-Qué gran Show perros.-Comento Gustavo sonriente, un trabajo bien hecho era una gran recompensa para el-.

-Nacimos para hacer esto chicos.-Añadió James sonriente-.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas.-Advirtió Logan cabizbajo-.

-A que te refieres?.-Pregunto confundido el castaño, que acaso eso era una advertencia pero si habían pasado tantos años tratando de lograr conseguir aquella fama que tanto anhelaban-.

-James tenemos que ir a la universidad te guste o no.-Respondió Kendall con desilusión a pesar de que ese no era su sueño, había resultado fantástico convertirse en estrella-.

-Eso es cierto.-Opino és de todo la fama no dura para siempre.

-No somos The Beatles o Queen, James.-Advirtió que es duro, pero lograras ser algo más en el futuro ya verás.

-Basta no quiero escucharlos!.-Grito James desesperado-. Cuantas aventuras no hemos tenido?, tenemos miles de fans no las podemos defraudar.

-James es nuestro futuro.-insistió nuevamente Logan-.

-Basta!.-Sin más que decir James salir de aquel lugar con algunas lágrimas escurridizas saliendo de sus ojos color miel-.

-"Como pueden decir eso".-Pensó que acaso todo ese esfuerzo que habían logrado en tres años no valdría de nada?-.

-No!.-Grito James subiendo entrando desesperadamente a su habitación-.

-James abre la puerta!.-Ordeno Kendall-.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Grito James, tres años de su vida, tres años de su vida-.

-Mañana tendremos el último concierto James.-Comento Carlos-. Será mejor que vengas.-Sugirió Carlos, a pesar de todo Carlos siempre había entendido a la perfección a James-.

La noche paso tan lenta para James, no había podido pegar ni un ojo en la noche, así que decidió escribir una canción si se despedirían, tendría que ser a lo grande no es cierto?.

Miles de bolas de papel estaban tiradas en el suelo, miles de rimas sin sentido venían a su cabeza. Su cabeza dolía, su mente estaban llena de pensamientos.

-Está canción tiene que ser especial.-Pensó James-.

Luego de largas horas finalmente consiguió una rima perfecta.

"_Pensar, que nos quedaremos aferrados a este Pensamiento._

_Solo tenemos está noche._

_Momentos,_

_Tenemos que seguir viviendo estos momentos._

_Porqué este es nuestro momento"_

-La noche llego a su fin, James había obtenido grandes resultados de aquello hermosa canción. Para ser sinceros para ser la primera canción que escribía él solo, había quedado perfecta.

El resto del día había sido bastante agitado como siempre. La preparación del concierto era más que pesada & más aún si era el último.

Finalmente la noche había llegado, los chicos habían pasado todo el día practicando la canción de James.

"Bienvenidos al último concierto de Big time rush, ah sido un honor estar con ustedes alrededor de tres increíbles años".-Comento Carlos con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-La música comenzó a sonar, las lágrimas caían una por una .El gran momento llego, los chicos se reunieron. Era un perfecto momento para un abrazo grupal.

La música comenzó a sanar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, el público lloraba. Era hora de la última canción.

"_Thinking, we don't want get caught up in over thinking__  
__We only got tonight__  
__Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments__  
__'Cause this is our time___

_Life's too short to sit and wait__  
__For luck to come our way__  
__Light it up like fireworks__  
__I want to hear you say___

_We are, we are__  
__We are alive__  
__And we are the light that's shining now__  
__We are, we are__  
__We are the reckless__  
__And you can hear us traveling on the sound__  
__We are, we are__  
__Young and dumb, always chasing something__  
__We are, we are__  
__Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming__  
__We are, we are___

_Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances__  
__Put it on the line__  
__Oh someday, I know we're gonna be somebody someday__  
__Only gotta try___

_Life's too short to sit and wait__  
__For luck to come our way__  
__Light it up like fireworks__  
__I want to hear you say___

_We are, we are__  
__We are alive__  
__And we are the light that's shining now__  
__We are, we are__  
__We are the reckless__  
__And you can hear us traveling on the sound__  
__We are, we are__  
__Young and dumb, always chasing something__  
__We are, we are__  
__Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming__  
__We are, we are___

_Oh, oh__  
__We are, we are__  
__Oh__  
__We are, we are__  
__Oh__  
__We are, we are__  
__Oh__  
__We are, we are___

_We are alive__  
__And we are the light that's shining now__  
__We are, we are__  
__We are the reckless__  
__And you can hear us traveling on the sound__  
__We are, we are__  
__Young and dumb, always chasing something__  
__We are, we are__  
__Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming__  
__We are, we are"_

"_Somos Kendall,Logan,James & Carlos & esto fue Big time rush"_


End file.
